This disclosure relates to surgical support systems. More particularly, but not exclusively, one contemplated embodiment relates to a connector assembly configured to attach a table extensions and/or a leg support to a surgical table. While various connector assemblies have been developed, there is still room for improvement. Thus, a need persists for further contributions in this area of technology.